


Lost in Time

by Where_Roses_Bloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blue Butterflies, Canon (sort of), Car Sex, Child Neglect, Dark Reylo, Disturbing Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gaslighting, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lactation Kink, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy Kink, Repressed Memories, Rey is a child, Reylo Baby, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Kisses, Stolen Moments, Sweet/Hot, Teenage Rey, Therapist Ben Solo, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Rey (Star Wars), dark memories, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_Roses_Bloom/pseuds/Where_Roses_Bloom
Summary: "What do you see, Rey?"He's waiting with bated breath on her answer, an answer that may hold the key to every session they've had, every question he's struggled with. But he's not prepared for it:"It's you." Her eyes glaze over, lost in another world, another time.A crackling bright red sword. An imposing black helmet. The frightening echo of a voice modulator:"Kylo?"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 30





	Lost in Time

No update yet - I am moving this to my original username because it's annoying to go back and forth. And let's be real. I already have an incest fic over there, so why am I hiding this one over here? I think we're past the point of being scared...

It's on Firewalkwithme133 now. If you don't know me, and you like the below enjoyyyyy lolol:

**Civil War Rey**

**Alpha Rey**

**Church Rey**

**Rey who loves her father oh no Rey**

**Beta Rey who loves Alpha Ben**

**Disney Princess Rey**

**Drug Addict Rey**

I love Reylo Babies. It's the best tag, and I will fight you over this.

And you can follow me on Twitter too. I'm very nice. NowVoyager34.

Thanks. Sorry for being annoying,

T.


End file.
